Envie de Soleil et de Lune
by Eyael
Summary: Gôkû a déjà trouvé son soleil, ce dont il rêvait. Mais une rencontre particulière lui rappellera que le soleil n'est pas le seul astre, et que la lune est elle aussi envoûtante.


**Envie de Soleil et de Lune**

Je continue à aimer malgré ma libération, regarder le ciel.  
A admirer les multiples spectacles qu'il nous offre.  
La seule et unique chose qui m'ait permis de tenir le coup et espérer pendant ces si longues années d'enfermement.  
Espérer pouvoir découvrir le monde, quitter enfin cet endroit que j'ai fini par haïr, cette prison dont je ne pouvais pas m'échapper… Parce que là bas, tout était près de portée et inaccessible malgré tous mes efforts, ma douleur et mes larmes comme pour mieux me faire payer un crime mais lequel ?  
Si j'avais été enfermé six pieds sous terre… Je n'aurais pas voulu de soleil, de sa lueur, de sa chaleur et de ses rayons. Je ne serais pas venu à m'extasier quand il se lève ou se couche, où qu'il est dans les nuages. Et pourtant il continue à briller à scintiller de tous ses feux je ne sais pas pourquoi il me rappelle quelqu'un et ça me rend vraiment triste.  
Si j'avais été enfermé six pieds sous terre… je n'aurais jamais pu découvrir le vent, la pluie ou la neige, les arcs en ciel. Ni les éclairs et les coups de tonnerre qui à chaque fois qu'ils éclataient me faisaient peur et je me réfugiais prostré au fond de ma cellule.  
C'est comme si ils grondaient, parce que si j'étais là, j'avais du faire quelque chose de vraiment mal, commettre un crime en tuant des gens. Ou alors en volant quelque chose de précieux, ça devait être quelque chose de franchement impardonnable. Mais quoi ?! Qu'est ce que c'était ? J'avais beau chercher, je ne savais même pas !

Si j'avais été enfermé six pieds sous terre… Je n'aurais pas non plus voulu de la nuit et de la lune.  
A chaque fois que je voyais le soleil partir à l'horizon, j'étais très inquiet : il ne reviendrait peut être pas s'en irait pour toujours ! Et je ne verrais plus sa belle lumière qui m'enveloppe, je ne pourrais plus sentir sa douce chaleur ! Si ça venait à arriver je serais vraiment inconsolable.  
La nuit… elle me faisait un peu peur : il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus du tout de lumière. Que des ténèbres profondes.  
Pourtant le ciel était étrange mais beau. Oui c'était étrange tous ces petits points blancs qui brillaient dans le ciel ainsi que celui qui était plus gros.  
En cherchant bien, je me suis rappelé qu'ils avaient aussi un nom : les étoiles et la lune.

Quand j'ai enfin compris que le soleil reviendrait toujours, qu' il continuerait à m'envelopper de ses lumières rougeâtres, orangées ou dorées, serait là quoi qu'il arrive, alors seulement j'ai commencé à ne plus détester la nuit.

Si j'avais été six pieds sous terre… je n'aurais pas pu me mettre à aimer regarder les étoiles.  
Je les aimais bien elle aussi, chaque soir il y avait cet océan d'étoiles brillantes, proches et pourtant éloignées les unes des autres.  
Elles étaient belles mais étranges car elles formaient dans le ciel de drôles de dessins.  
Mais la plus étrange et la plus mystérieuse de toutes, celle qui me fascinait autant que le soleil, c'était bien la lune !

Bizarre n'est ce pas ? Détester profondément quelque chose au tout début quand on ne le connaît pas puis être petit à petit fasciné par ce quelque chose et se mettre à l'apprécier.  
Pour la lune c'était exactement ça.  
Si je n'avais pas été enfermé six pieds sous terre… Je n'aurais pas voulu de soleil.  
Je n'aurais pas aimé plus que tout cet astre brillant et réconfortant.  
Alors que cette lune, cette maudite lune ! A chaque fois, elle chassait de ma vue mon soleil chéri, l'une des choses les plus précieuses auxquelles je tienne !

Pourtant, quand j'ai compris qu'ils venaient tour à tour, alors j'ai commencé à être un peu plus intrigué par la lune. Et encore plus que par le soleil.  
Car le soleil, il est beau mais il ne change jamais, il luit toujours, il est toujours rond… Il est beau mais il n'est pas drôle ! Il est même des fois un peu méchant car à cause de lui parfois j'ai trop chaud.  
Alors que la lune… Elle me surprend toujours.  
Elle change souvent de formes : elle est en croissant, parfois elle ressemble à une demie galette de riz, et des fois elle est toute ronde !  
Et puis, quand elle est en croissant, elle va dans un sens et dans l'autre !  
Elle est vraiment étonnante même si elle chasse toujours le soleil.  
Parfois, elle reste même dans le ciel quand la nuit s'est retirée. Comme si elle voulait narguer le soleil.  
Bizarrement malgré tous ses changements, elle me fascine elle aussi.  
Elle est froide, mystérieuse, changeante, magique aussi.  
Oui magique puisque parfois quand elle est toute ronde, j'ai du mal à dormir et je fais des cauchemars.  
Mais c'est juste quand elle est comme ça.  
Sinon, je la trouve belle elle aussi. Surtout la nuit où il faisait froid, vraiment très très froid et qu'elle avait la forme d'un gros croissant et qu'elle était toute dorée ! Presque autant que le soleil !  
Ou une autre nuit, elle était toute ronde et semblait un peu rouge.  
Décidément, elle était pleine de mystères… Pas comme le soleil que j'aurais suivi n'importe où.

Si je n'avais pas été enfermé six pieds sous terre, je n'aurais pas voulu de compagnie.  
Et puis un beau jour, j'ai enfin rencontré le soleil. Un homme qui est venu me voir et qui m'a libéré.  
Un très bel homme avec des cheveux comme le soleil, qui m' a enfin emmené loin très loin d'ici !  
J'avais un soleil avec moi, c'est tout ce que je demandais.  
Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ce type.  
Si je n'avais pas été enfermé six pieds sous terre… Les choses auraient été bien différentes et mon cœur aurait sans doute été gelé.

Qui était il ce type qui se prétendait le dieu de la guerre et qui se faisait appeler Homura ? Comment osait il croire un instant que je le laisserais s'en prendre ainsi à Sanzo ?  
Je l'ai tout de suite détesté.  
Detesté, haï à cause de son insupportable arrogance, de son envie de voler le sûtra de Sanzô , parce que contre lui je ne peux rien faire. Je suis presque comme pieds et poings liés.  
Homura, qui est tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu me veux au juste ?  
Si tu tiens tant à venir te battre, pourquoi ne le fais tu pas enfoiré ? Pourquoi tu préfères m'observer ?!  
Homura est impossible à cerner. En fait il est exactement comme la lune dans le ciel !  
Il est exactement comme elle : Froid, changeant, solitaire, prêt à chasser loin de moi ce qui m'est le plus précieux.  
On est face à face à face une fois de plus pourquoi suis je enchaîné ? Et pourquoi viens tu me voir ? Bordel qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
Non, c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu racontes, ce ne sont que des conneries ! Personne n'a bloqué ma mémoire, et je m'accroche pas à Sanzô parce que je n'ai personne d'autre !  
Reviens Homura ! Je veux que tu me dises enfin tout ce que tu sais, tu entends ? Tu vas me dire ce que tu sembles me cacher depuis longtemps et que personne ne m'a dit !  
Reviens !  
Si je n'avais pas été enfermé six pieds sous terre… Je n'aurais pas voulu non plus de la lune.  
Je l'avais complétement oubliée, trop heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un soleil. Mais elle est de retour une fois de plus.  
Et comme toujours, elle est toujours aussi mystérieuse, me fascine et je me dis que j'aurais du mal à vivre sans sa présence même si je préfère le soleil.  
Homura, si la lune avait choisi de prendre un aspect humain… J'ai bien l'impression que ce serait toi qu'elle aurait choisi.  
Tu es exactement comme cet astre de nuit solitaire : tout comme elle je te détestais profondément, et à présent… tu m'intrigues et me fascines pour tellement de choses !  
Mais si tu continues à essayer de faire du mal à moi et ceux que j'aime, alors je te tuerais.  
Dans un duel à mort, à armes égales et je serais plus fort que toi.  
« Toi… t'es vraiment semblable à la lune ! On sait jamais ce que tu veux, tu gardes tes mystères pour toi ! Mais tu m'énerves vraiment aussi ! » Et ma seule réponse quand je lui dis ça est un sourire froid ponctué d'un « vraiment »  
Attends un peu qu'on se revoie…  
J'aime bien la lune, mais je ne la laisserais jamais me voler le soleil.

Non… Non c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais ! Je ne voulais pas que les choses se finissent de la sorte.  
Peu m'importe que ce soit un honneur de m'être battu contre toi si tu avais déjà choisi de mourir.  
J'aurais voulu te battre vraiment à la loyale et finir de la sorte notre combat. Alors… pourquoi, pourquoi est tu heureux de cette issue ?  
Et pourquoi as tu été aussi triste et seul tout ce temps ? Ne pouvant que nous envier ?  
C'est un peu comme la lune, elle a beau avoir plein d'étoiles autour d'elle, elle est toujours seule !  
Seule pour l'éternité !  
Un peu comme toi, Homura non ?  
Tout ça… c'est vraiment trop injuste !  
J'ai été si stupide… Après tout, est ce donc vraiment impossible d'avoir à la fois envie de la lune et du soleil ? Etais je forcé de faire un choix ?  
Si je n'avais pas été enfermé six pieds sous terre… Les choses auraient été tellement différentes et je ne regarderais plus le soleil ou la lune comme je les regarde : avec espérance et amour.

Ce soir, je suis seul. Les autres sont en train de dormir. Dehors la nuit est très noire, on ne distingue pas la moindre étoile. Juste la lune, une belle pleine lune dorée solitaire.  
En la voyant je pleure, je pleure laissant filer ma tristesse et je repense à ce dieu de la guerre. Je n'arriverais pas même en souriant à l'oublier.

Fin


End file.
